Olanzapine is an efficacious antipsychotic medication, but like other antipsychotic drugs currently used, olanzapine can induce significant weight gain and other adverse effects, Weight gain is among the most frequent adverse effects and increased appetite is also relatively common.
Thus there is impetus for creating new and alternative treatments for controlling i.a. weight gain associated with antipsychotic treatment.